in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
In a Locked Room
In a Locked Room (formerly called'' In a Locked Room with the User's Avatar Above You'' and You are locked in a room with the avatar of the person above you) is a series of roleplays in the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. The main goal is to survive the rooms, and try to escape. It's sometimes abbreviated as IaLR (or IALR). The series was made by The M.E.O.W King, with Rare Dandidoo reviving it, and Chilly Bean BAM! reviving it again. Current Roleplayers *Chilly Bean BAM! (Status: Active) **Timezone: (???) ???, ??? ***The one in charge of the series. He revived the series and took over it after Rare Dandidoo. Chilly joined the series in the Roblox room. Owns Richard, Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, Jay, Blovy and a lot of characters. *Fairy27 (Status: Active/At school) **Timezone: (UTC+8:00) Cebu, Philippines ***Formerly a Discussion Moderator of the PvZ Wiki who closed a couple of IaLR episodes in said wiki but stepped down to avoid drama and a long sickness that led her to no control lately, although this no longer has a use due to the RP being moved to its own wiki. Fairy27 is the only active female user of IaLR at the moment. She currently tries to balance her schedule of her own Splatoon headcanon content, her IaLR content, her digital and SFM art skill practice and her time outside of life, especially school. She joined in The Hot Room as Ellise, who doesn't appear again until the final room of Season 1, but left in The Room of Minecraft due to her hating the said game. She then returned for a short time as the duo of an Electric Blueberry and Electric Currant from her profie picture back then. She came back fully in The Room of Portal 2 with Voltaire Shockilta. This Splatoon and Persona fan aims to make balance with her cast and deliver her ideas in IaLR at her own pace. * (Status: Active/At school) **Timezone: (UTC+8:00) Manila, Philippines ***Possibly the most active roleplayer there is. He has contributed a lot on the series, ever since he joined in the Hot Room. He once left the series in the Trials of Gnomus room to focus on The PvZ Institute, but he returned. However, what ideas he make for the series sometimes ends up scrapped by himself, and whatever he does sometimes causes negative things. He is also trying to recover from an argument that caused him to release Season 2 early. Despite this, he still remains happy and calm. *RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 (Status: MIA) **Timezone: Winnipeg, Canada ***A normal user who is obsessed with robots (especially Transformers and Voltron). Also writes books at times. *Dihaha (Status: 'Partially active) **Timezone: (UTC+8:00) Malacca, Malaysia ***An amateur roleplayer who loves to tell something illogical through the series. He may love to break the 4th Wall sometimes. He first joined in The Angry Birds Room, as a cameo with Marcy. He returned on the Splatoon Room, with more characters like Roach, Angris and more. He start to roleplay more since the birth of President Toilet. However, he was killed by Me. He appears to starting inactive, due to his studies. * ('Status: On extended hiatus) **Timezone: (???) ???, ??? ***An admittedly sub-par roleplayer, and one who joined much later than everyone else, Moon Snail is still a welcomed room traverser. He's added a lot to the series such as the new rules and the IALR forums. He started off in The room of My Singing Monsters with Barbarian King as his only character. He was still not very active until The Room of Terraria, but his activity rose to a high after The Room of Star Wars. He has a fairly large amount of characters, so check his userpage for them all. Due to the fact that he doesn't write stories, he's not very active on the wiki due to how slow the RP is nowadays. He's also working on-and-off on an IaLR-based RPG game. * (Status: Inactive) ** Timezone: (UTC-08:00) America *** A normal user who loved roleplays. He joined the wiki as an editor, but when discovered roleplays, was instantly hooked into them. He originally roleplayed in other series, but soon quit the wiki for a while due to school. Upon returning, he found his favorite roleplay series dead, but found this series (and, again) was instantly hooked. Although he joined late (Season 1 finale), he is deep in the series, but considers himself a user nobody cares about. Currently, he is the main editor of the rooms and is in charge of the summaries, synopses, and cast of characters info pages. He mainly controls T3PK (Kelvin, Pea, NN, Escrape)- his original characters in previous roleplay series. He also controls Clem (another main original character), Sasha, Sarah, Derek, and Hunt. Later, he introduced a big group/community called The Sactumers. He also makes complex (and sometimes confusing) subplots that can span several episodes. Because he's now in high school, the stress is starting to collapse on him. Between school, sports, friends, and family, he barely has free time to juggle, but he's now trying to come back. * (Status: Active) ** Timezone: (UTC-06:00) Masaya, Nicaragua *** A user who has recently got interested in roleplays. He joined the wiki in December 2016. He has created various stories and characters, being one of the most notable of them the fan-fic series called Red Fork X, which is on a My Little Pony fanon wiki in spanish. He joined this roleplay in the first episodes of Season 2. Most of his characters are from this series, such as Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Dark Shadow and Lemon Glass. He also included characters from his other stories, such as Blast (from the story with the same name that he wrote), and Captain Red Shell (from the Gold Fish). He currently is an active roleplayer, and he plans to add many other characters in future episodes. He and PeaVZ108 are the founders of the largest story series on this wiki, IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek. * (Status: Active/At school) ** Timezone: (UTC +08:00) Singapore *** An active and normal user who likes roleplays, and currently the only Singaporean user in the IaLR community. He joined the wiki in March 2017, although he is not initially very active in the roleplay itself, and spends more time in other roleplays such as Heroes Through Time, The Portal Problem, The PvZ Institute and more. Initially, he only has characters from the Plants vs. Zombies series, including the renowned plant hero of L.E.A.F., Green Shadow, and her sidekicks Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss, as well as original characters (OCs) such as Explodonaters from the PvZ Institute. He even makes OCs that he uses in the roleplays and stories, the notable ones being Starcade, Kyoji and the gemstones. He is an active roleplayer who has plans to add more characters and develop his existing ones as well. He is also in charge of existing plots of his own such as the plant hero plot, arcade-themed Eitbit plot, the royalty-themed gemstone plot and his current biggest plot - the elemental ninjas plot. He and Redfork2000 are the founders of the largest story series on this wiki, IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek. * (Status: Inactive) ** Timezone: (???) ???, ??? *** An active user... * PaperMarioFan1000 (Status: Partially active) ** Timezone (???) ???, ??? *** This user may be interested in other roleplays, but IaLR interests him more than the other RPs. He focuses on IaLR than other RPs. PaperMarioFan1000 first debuted in the very first IALR Room. He comes up with new episodes and mostly he comes up more with villains than with protagonists. The villains he make are very cruel and complex. He had a long absence from a certain episode and returned at The Lair of the Dark Star to roleplay again. He contributes to these wikis when he has an idea of a character, episode, or item (which he rarely does make items). He usually like to have rooms, monsters, all that kinds of stuff Mario-themed. * (Status: Active/At school) **Timezone: (???) ???. ??? ***This user is often active on whatever roleplays catch his eye - though staying in IALR was very difficult for him due to frequent activity drops on his end, mostly due to school on weekdays. He's often thinking of new ideas - and likes to consider himself a roleplay veteran. Though he doesn't show up that much overall, he's returned recently, and most likely won't leave any time soon. * (Status: Active/At school) ** Timezone: (???) ???, ??? *** A late bloomer to the series, CITRONtanker has been loving this franchise since he joined in Stare Into The Dragon Soul. He specializes in roleplaying as characters from Splatoon and The Powerpuff Girls. He is eager to be a part of this franchise, and he shows no signs of slowing down. He controls both heroes and villains actively, with Jenny, Paper Inkling and Sedusa as friendly faces, while Galaximus and HIM make things more dangerous for the Gang. All CITRONtanker can say is "Sorry to keep you waiting!" * ('Status: '''Retired from the roleplay, still active on the wiki) ** Timezone: (UTC-06:00) Rensselaer, Indiana ***Discovering the roleplay series in the episode, The Dream Dimension, CaptainRustbolt21 had fell in love with this new roleplay series. He specializes in roleplaying characters from PvZ. He usually has a struggle roleplaying heroes, as he perfers being the bad guy. However, he has plans of introducing a hero to be happy to roleplay in the next part of season 2. *Razpup ('Status: 'Inactive) ** Timezone: (???) ???, ??? ***He played a minor role in The Magic Room and came back in Time Trouble. He is a huge EarthBound fanboy. * ('Status: 'Active/at school) ** Timezone: (???), ???, ??? ***The new rookie, ItzXenos is a new roleplayer who vanished during the deletion of the roleplaying branch. Now back in action, ItzXenos is ready to unleash the old roleplaying skills that were nearly lost to the shadows of the internet. He specializes in roleplaying characters on the high end of the power spectrum, drawing inspiration from mythologies for the basis of his characters as well as sprinkling his own ideas. Now having inherited Vortigon from CaptainRustbolt21, ItzXenos is primed and ready to leave his own mark on the cosmic and supernatural elements of the franchise. Episodes ''For the full list, see List of In a Locked Room episodes. Gallery LROriginal.png|The original logo from November 25, 2016 - January 1, 2017. LR2017logo.png|The logo used from January 1 to January 15, 2017. ScrappedLockedRoomLogo.png|This logo was made on December 31, 2016, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. IALRLogo.png|The logo from January 15, 2017-February 5, 2017, now used as a secondary logo from February 5, 2017-present. IALRLogo2.png|The logo used from February 5-14, 2017. IaLR-Feb17Logo.png|The logo used from February 14-23, 2017. IaLR-LogoMarch.png|The logo used from February 23-March 26, 2017. Other links